


Stirrings

by deadlylemons



Category: The Giver Series - Lois Lowry
Genre: F/F, M/M, Sexual Content, Stirrings, The Giver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylemons/pseuds/deadlylemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giver (c) Louis Lowry</p><p>Headcanon: Stirrings happen about the person you are bound to. Soul mates.</p><p>So, I took my favorite kids and made it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asher

‘ _He was sitting really close to me. I could feel his warmth. He looked at me, and smiled. It made me melt. “Asher…” He cooed. “Asher, I love you…” He whispered to him. I smiled. “I love you too, Jonas…” I heard myself say. He grinned, and leaned into me. He pressed his lips to mine, and I pressed back. He tasted so sweet._ ’ Asher woke up in a cold sweat. “W-what… What was that?” He mumbled, looking down at the pale sheets. To make it even more weird, it was Jonas. His best friend.


	2. Jonas

‘ _”Asher!” I screamed. I could feel him, gripping my hips. He moaned, thrusting hard into my lower regions. This was breaking so many rules. “Jonas…” He gasped out between thrusts. “Ugh! Harder!” I heard myself whimper. He complied, hitting something down there that made me see stars. I came, spilling my seed on my chest. He thrusted a few more times, before groaning and climaxing inside me. “I love you, Jonas.” He mumbled into my ear. “I love you too, Asher…”_ ‘ Jonas woke up with a jerk, eyes darting down the the wetness near his lower regions. He made a mess of his sheets. ‘Is it sad that I want that to be a reality?’ He thought to himself as he changed his bedding.


	3. Fiona

‘ _I scooted closer to her. She was so pretty, I couldn’t stand it. Her long curly hair, pale eyes, were so alluring. She was glowing, so full of life. I pressed my lips to her cheek, it tasted like cherries. It stuck to my lips. She giggled, putting her arms around my neck. “So beautiful.” I said, praising her. She pressed her lips my forehead, mumbling, “I love you, Fiona.” I smiled. “I love you too, Rosemary.”_ ‘ Fiona yawned, batting her eyes open from such a lovely dream.


	4. Rosemary

‘ _She touched me. She put her hands on my breasts, and rubbed them. It felt so good. I heard myself gasp, and lean into her gentle touch. “Fiona~!” I mewled. She kissed my neck in such a delicious way. I ran my hands through her long red hair. It was so gorgeous, I loved it so much. She moved south, taking my skirt off. “You look so tasty, Rosemary.” She said, licking her lips. I could feel my thighs tremble. She was so close to my private area that I needed the most attention to. “I love you, Fiona.” “Mhmm…”_ ‘ Rosemary gripped her sheets, opening her eyes. ‘That was a highly pleasant dream’, she thought.


End file.
